CH/Rules References
A quick summary of the SJ Games rule books and the rules that will and will not be used in the game. Rule books that are not listed here are not in use, nor any optional or expansion rules from them. * GURPS Characters ** Characters are allowed to purchase techniques. ** Wildcard skils are not available. * GURPS Campaigns ** Delvers and boss monsters can use Extra Effort in combat, including most of the new options from Martial Arts. Heroic Charge is not allowed, though. * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: Dungeons * GURPS Magic ** Magic will use the rules from GURPS as modified by (CRBM). Specific spells may be altered to suit the GM's sense of balance and will be noted in the CRBM link above. * GURPS Martial Arts ** Martial Arts is the definitive source for melee weapons. ** Style perks are allowed, and PCs can create their own styles with GM approval. PCs are limited to 1 Combat perk per 20 points in combat skills, as well as 1 Combat Perk from their style(s) per 10 points in combat skills. ** The Expanded Combat Maneuvers and Additional Combat Options will be in use. Tournament Combat and the new Injury and Recovery rules will not be used. *** Harsh Realism for Unarmed Fighters will not be in use, nor will the position penalties for Fast-Draw. *** Cinematic Combat rules clarifications will be in use, but not Chambara fighting. *** All new Extra Effort options for combat are allowed, except Heroic Charge. ** New cinematic techniques are allowed, but see . * GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling ** Technical Grappling is generally is use. ** Cranking It Up is in use, but only for people with Trained by a Master. ** Quick and Dirty CP is not in use. ** Harsh Realism for Unarmed Fighters is not in use. ** Muscling It, both Brute Parry and Bucking Bronco, are available. * GURPS Monster Hunters: Champions and Sidekicks ** No official rules from these supplements are in use, but players are encouraged to scrounge them for character creation ideas. * GURPS Powers ** New abilities will need GM approval * GURPS Powers: Divine Favor ** Divine Favor is available and counts as a supernatural advantage. * GURPS Power-Ups 1: Imbuements ** Imbuements are allowed, but are supernatural or cinematic abilities. * GURPS Power Ups 2: Perks ** All these perks are available except the Named Item Perk and the Unusual Background Perks. * GURPS Power Ups 3: Talents ** All these talents are available, and players may make up new talents with GM permission, including weapon related talents. ** Alternate Benefits are in effect. ** Other optional talent rules, including Anti-Talents, are not in effect. * GURPS Power Ups 4: Enhancements ** New abilities will need GM approval. * GURPS Power Ups 5: Impulse Buys ** Destiny points are in use. ** In general, all other rules from Chapter 1 are in use. * GURPS Tech: High-Tech ** High-Tech is the definitive source for firearms and other modern equipment. ** replaces the rules for High-Tech Low-Tech armor. ** Some high-tech armor (ie, Concealable vest) will be treated as 4/6 pectorals. * GURPS Tech: Low-Tech ** Low-Tech is generally not a source for equipment. * GURPS Tech: Low-Tech Instant Armor ** Pectorals are available. * GURPS Thaumatology and Thaumotology: Magical Styles ** Style perks are allowed, and PCs can create their own styles with GM approval. PCs are limited to 1 Magic perk per 20 points in spells, as well as 1 Magic Perk from their style(s) per 10 points in spells. ** Other optional rules from Thaumatology are not in use. * Pyramid Articles ** v3.52 Low-Tech II: "Delayed Gratification" ** v3.65 Alternate GURPS 3: Alternate Guns Specialties and Techniques" *** Replace the Techniques with Perks; See . ;Non-SJ Games sources * Better Fantasy Armor ** , as written up on this wiki, is in use, including the high-tech options. * College Ritual Book Magic ** , as written up on this wiki, is in use.